


Little One

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Littles, M/M, slight age play but in a mostly sweet cuddly way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Dean swiped his hands through the bubbles and mounded them up in cupped palms to blow them in Cas’ face. Cas smiled at him affectionately and continued to clean his body with bare hands. No wash cloth in between them, just Cas’ soft hands running over his body with bubbles and soap, washing away the dirt, washing away all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

It was a short drive back to the bunker after a dirty hunt that they had found close by. Dean was stashing weapons back where they belonged, picking at the dirt and dried blood underneath his fingernails, and brushing his hand over the outline of his phone in his pocket. After swinging one way, then the next, anxiously putting everything away then organizing it, refilling salt and gasoline in their containers, Dean finally sucked it up and shuffled out to find Sam in the library.

"Hey Sammy, do you uh, do you mind if I have a night alone here?"

The corners of his brothers lips twitched up in a smile he was trying to hold back, Dean could see it, the smug little fucker non verbally gloating about being in the know. Sam had ribbed and teased and joked about Dean being with Cas at first, because he didn’t think they were serious, but when it all finally settled Sam had been, well, surprisingly accommodating. Most of the time when Dean wanted Sam to make scarce so he could bring a girl back to the motel room or just use the back of the Impala at whatever bar they were at, Sam would put on his bitch face and roll his eyes and sigh the sigh of the long suffering brother.

But when Dean wanted Sam to clear out to have some alone time with Cas, Sam would just try not to smirk and he’d gather up his books. Which he was currently doing.

"Sure Dean. Can I come back later tonight or should I wait till tomorrow?"

"Go find a girl to spend the night with dude, come back in the morning."

"Okay."

Sam finally let his smile break out as he pulled Dean in for a crushing hug and glomped up the stairs noisily to let himself out.

It was kind of like having his brother’s blessing, or approval or whatever, for whatever it was that was going on between him and Cas. Not like he needed it, or wanted it, but there it was.

Dean swiped a still dirty hand over his equally dirty face. He was totally fine with getting his grubby hands on the angel and sullying him, he had no problems shoving Cas against a wall and fucking his brains out. But that wasn’t really what Dean wanted tonight.

Shuffling over to the liquor cabinet Dean took out a bottle of whiskey and eyed it. Maybe he should just drown his insecurities with liquor. He set the bottle back down and took out his cell. He picked the bottle back up and put his cell in his pocket. He pulled his cell out again.

_you nearby tonight?_

Dean took a deep breath and put the liquor back, typing out one more message.

_feeling little_

He tossed his phone on the table so he wouldn’t obsess about it and went to the bathroom. Turning the water up as hot as he could, he scrubbed his hands and used the little brush he kept by the sink to clean the grave dirt and gore from under his nails. Dean didn’t take a shower. He wouldn’t need to if Cas was coming over and got his message. But he did strip out of his dirty clothes and wipe down whatever grime he saw before padding back to his bedroom.

This part was easy. He’d been doing this for years. Dean pulled a little white pair of satin panties out of his top drawer - buried under his boxers. It had layers of frills across the butt. It was kind of silly really. But he waned this pair tonight. Pulling it on, he then fished out some pajama bottoms. Bypassing the usual plaid flannel, he picked out a pair that had cartoon batman signs and ‘bam’ word bursts across it. Dean couldn’t help smiling just a little when he pulled them on, and picked out a faded black tee to go with it.

Cas had been surprisingly understanding and insanely good at steering Dean around his own jumbled up incoherent wantings the first few times they did this. By now, they had a routine. He’d be a little keyed up until Cas came and settled him down, but Dean knew what to do to relax.

Making his way in to the kitchen, he started pulling out the ingredients for pancakes. Humming Zeppelin to himself as he started mixing up a batch and warming the skillet for it, Dean enjoyed the simple process of cooking. You followed the rules and you got exactly what you signed up for.

He swiveled around on his feet, spatula in hand with a pancake sizzling on the stove, when he heard Cas at the doorway.

"Hello, little one."

Cas was smiling at him, full force teeth and crinkles in the corners of his eyes smiling, as he stepped into the kitchen and pulled Dean in for a hug. He sagged in to the contact, letting the last little bits of his care and worries dissolve. It was getting easier and easier to sink into, with Cas’ solid stern presence.

"Making pancakes for dinner?"

"Uh huh."

"Hm, I think we have some strawberries left."

"You’re going to ruin it with fruit?"

"If I’m not mistake there’s chocolate sauce as well. "

Dean smiled back, and flipped his pancake, spooning out batter as he finished cooking the whole bowl. Cas had pulled strawberries out of the fridge and was methodically washing and slicing them. They worked in companionable silence, but it was filled with contact. Cas’ hand squeezing his hip, stroking the back of his neck, pulling him down for a peck on the lips, brushing against his ass when Cas needed to get by him even though they were in a wide open kitchen.

When the pancakes were done - and Cas got a plate for himself even though he didn’t need to eat - they settled down in Dean’s bedroom to watch a movie. Dean sat neatly on the bed with his pancakes in his lap while he waited for Cas to put one on. Cas opened the cabinet in the tv stand, the one on the bottom that hid Dean’s porn - and his Disney movies.

"What would you like to watch?"

"Uh, Beauty and the Beast."

"Ah, I like that one."

Cas put the movie on, kicking off his shoes and taking his coat off to fold over the back of a chair. He sat next to Dean and ate his pancakes while they watched the movie, giving praise for the food Dean made. Dean ate - and strawberries with chocolate sauce was damn good on some fluffy pancakes - and set his plate aside to scoot down the bed and rest his head in Cas’ lap. Cas pet through his hair, sometimes tapping his fingers along to a song.

When they’d reached about halfway through, and Dean started to squirm a little and rearrange himself, Cas pushed him to sit up.

"Dean is there anything you wanted me to do for you tonight?"

Dean sat up cross legged, and he considered the question. They could finger paint, or maybe color. Dean liked to do that, work with his hands, with something bright and pretty that Cas would make with him and not tease him about. He liked these simple, childish things they did when it was just the two of them and Dean could be little again, little like he wasn’t actually allowed to be when he was a kid. He didn’t even feel immature or stupid for it anymore either, because Cas wanted to be there with him. Cas always folded up the pictures he made and tucked them in his pocket; Dean wondered if he kept them anywhere. He was tired from a long day and full on pancakes though. Snuggling in bed sounded perfect.

"Would you paint my toes?

"I can do that, what color would you like?"

"Green."

Cas stood and found a small bottle of polish where there were a few colors stashed in his dresser. Sitting lower down on the bed and pulling Dean’s feet into his lap while Belle was playing in the snow with Beast, Cas tickled him first and made Dean squirm, then laugh, before he held still to have his nails painted.

Working with a focus on Dean’s feet instead of the movie, Dean almost felt bad he didn’t get to watch it but they’d already seen it a few times together. It was one of his favorites. All Disney movies had some sappy true love story that Dean usually pretended he was too grown up - and manly - to believe in, but he liked to let himself believe in it sometimes. And this one, with the strong and intelligent heroine, who sees past the ugliness of the Beast to save him from himself, well Dean liked this one.

Cas finished his last toe and patted his ankle.

"There, now sit still and be good so these can dry."

Dean nodded, yawning and arching his back to curl against Cas as he sat up at the headboard of the bed. Dean drifted off a little, circled in Cas’ arms and resting against his starchy but nice smelling white shirt. When the fight with Gaston came on, and he held on a little tighter to Cas, Dean teared up just a little when the Beast was killed and Belle revived him back to his human form with her confession of love and a kiss. He could hear Cas sniffling a little too though, so that was ok.

When the movie was over, Cas scratched a hand through his hair and eased him off to his own side of the bed.

"It’s bath time little one."

Dean yawned, it was getting pretty late. “Ok.”

"Take the plates back to the kitchen and I’ll get the bath started."

Dean grabbed the plates, taking them back to the kitchen and washing them too before he went to the bathroom.

Cas had started a nice hot bath in the big porcelain tub, steam rising in lazy tendrils through the air. He had even put bubbles in it.

"Smells nice, which bubbles is that?"

"Lavender. It should help you sleep."

Cas had his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He stood and turned to Dean, helping him get undressed. Dean held his arms up in the air for Cas to pull his shirt off, and stepped out of his pajama pants when Cas pulled those down. It didn’t feel weird anymore, to let Cas do this. It felt like being taken care of, being cherished. Cas skimmed his hands over the ruffled panties that Dean wore, and Dean congratulated himself for getting it right when Cas licked his lips and leaned in closer.

He helped Dean take those off too, folding them up and putting them in his pocket.

Dean settled in to the hot bubble bath that was almost too hot but just right. Cas knew exactly how to make the perfect bath, with mounds of high bubbles. His little yellow duck was even bobbing on the water about to be swallowed up by shifting piles of bubbles. Dean leaned forward and hugged his knees drawn up to his chest as Cas scooped hot water over his head and back. Cas squeezed a dollop of shampoo into his hand and lathered that in to Dean’s hair, fingers firmly massaging against his scalp and Dean was utterly pliant underneath him. He let his eyes close and hummed faintly in pleasure while Cas worked knots out of his shoulders and ran slender fingers down the curve of his back in soothing patterns.

Dean didn’t want to be reasonable. He didn’t want to be responsible. He didn’t want to be a grown man not even forty who’d been to hell and heaven and every where in between, who’d left a trail of dead monsters and dead friends in his wake. He bowed to the breaking point under the weight of his life. But he wasn’t that right now, he wasn’t any of that. He was Castiel’s little one. He didn’t have to think about anything. Cas would take care of him. 

So Dean swiped his hands through the bubbles and mounded them up in cupped palms to blow them in Cas’ face. Cas smiled at him affectionately and continued to clean his body with bare hands. No wash cloth in between them, just Cas’ soft hands running over his body with bubbles and soap, washing away the dirt, washing away all of it. 

Cas’ shirt sleeves were pushed up past his elbow but they were still soaking with water as he reached lower to make sure Dean was thoroughly clean. Down between his legs, behind, Dean shifted from one side to another and curled forward to make sure that Cas could get everything clean. He was warm and loose in the soothing heat of the bath, but he still shivered when Cas’ agile fingers pressed against secret places of him. Dean was hard by the time Cas reached around his front to clean there too. 

Shuddering when Cas wrapped a hand loosely around his dick, Dean leaned against the side of the tub, resting his head against Cas’ shoulder. 

“Would you like me to take care of this for you?”

Dean nodded against Cas’ shoulder, burying his face there. He breathed deeply, his whole body uncoiled as Cas stroked him gently. Long legs stretching the length of the tub and knocking the sides as they bowed out. Reaching a dripping bubble covered arm and draping it around Cas’ broad sturdy shoulders, Dean pulled him closer. Cas was slow to take him apart, so slow he barely sloshed any water in the tub. Easy, easy glide, firm pressure and nimble fingers, easy, easy. 

Trembling with an unhurried release soft as an exhalation of held breath, a warm ache in his bones, Dean sighed against Cas and slumped further into the tub. Cas kissed his forehead and moved to unplug the tub. 

“Water’s getting cold.”

“Mm but there’s still bubbles.”

“There will still be bubbles long after the water’s gone cold.”

“I don’t wanna get out.”

“I’ll read you a bed time story.”

Dean considered this, scrunching his mouth up, and Cas was pulling a big fluffy towel out of the bathroom cupboard. So he stood and brushed bubbles off his body although he couldn’t get them all, and Cas helped him out of the tub to rub him down. Dean stood still and turned around this way or that while Cas dried him with the towel. Scrunching his toes against the bath mat, Dean admired the green polish Cas had put on so neatly. He was put back in to his pajamas - minus the panties that were still in Cas’ pocket. 

Cas held his hand as they walked back to his room. Pulling the sheets down the bed, Cas started to unbutton his shirt, folding it and setting it aside. Dean pulled his own t-shirt up and tossed it in the corner, crawling on to the bed and waiting. Cas brought a small cardboard page book over and sat down, leaning back against the head and eventually sliding down the bed so that Dean could curl up on his chest. They pulled the blankets up and situated themselves just right until Cas had one arm curled over Dean’s shoulder and his free hand was holding the book up on his chest. Dean could turn the pages. 

“Good night room. Good night moon.”

Dean pressed his face against Cas’ bare chest, listening to the deep rumble of his voice reverberating there. Dean felt so little like this, cradled in his arms. He wasn’t sure if he was really that little sometimes, or if Cas was just big. Cas was a safe kind of bigness, he was the engulfing kind of big that held you like a warm blanket, not the cold kind of big like falling in a river. Cas was Cas, and he was Dean’s, and Dean loved him and sometimes it could be as simple as that. Sometimes. Curled chest to chest, clean from the bath, reading a bed time story. 

“Good night kittens, and good night mittens.”

Dean trusted Cas, with everything he had, it was so much better than working against each other, than lying to each other, than hurting each other. And Cas made it ok to be little. Cas had steady hands, and a deep heart, and the perfect voice to fall asleep to. Dean’s toes curled under the sheet and he hooked one leg over Cas’ thigh to bring him closer. Cas would be here in the morning still, he’d watch over Dean while he slept and protect him. Dean’s hand rested heavy on the slight rise and fall of Cas’ chest. 

“Goodnight Dean.”


End file.
